Harry Potter y la orden de los templarios
by Macbeth-Wood
Summary: Harry conoce a Una Flor de Lis pero...lograra salvar al mundo de los templarios?
1. Default Chapter

Holas...Bienvenidos a este nuevo fan-fic..No soy muy buena pero espero que les guste...Saludos a todos........................  
  
Cap 1 " La flor de lis"  
  
Ya era el 1ro Septiembre  
  
Harry estaba en el expresso a Hogwarts acompañado de sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione.El cielo estaba nublado y una liviana llovisna cai sobre el tren. El viento soplaba casi en susurro y los tres jovenes caminaban sobre el pasillo buscando un camarote para ellos solos.  
  
-Creo que había uno por aqui- dijo un muchacho pelirrojo- Mmm...Miren ahi hay uno!!!  
  
-Entremos- ordeno una chica de pelo castañ cuando abrío la puerta.   
  
Harry pasó primero y se sentó cerca de la ventana, lo mismo hizó Ron, con una rana de chocolate en la mano. Hermione cerro la compuerta y luego se sentó cerca de la puerta. Los chicos no hablaban mucho, estaban agotados por la busqueda incansabla del camarote con exito. Solo se podía oir solo el golpe leve del viento por la ventanilla. El silencio reinaba hasta que un golpe de puerta levantó al trío de su tranze.  
  
Pum...Pum...  
  
Hermione se paro y abrio la puerta lo más calmada , enfrente de ella había una joven de unos 14 años , su pelo suelto solo llegaba a un poco más que su nuca.   
  
-Disculpame , Granger, pero no tengo camarote...¿Te molesta si me siento? .dijo con voz suave y con un poco de desden. Parecía cansada y agotada. Hermione miró a sus amigos , los cuales asistieron con la cabeza.   
  
-Si, sientate....-dijó Hermione mientras volvia a su lugar. La joven hizo caso,. sentandose al lado de Harry.- Chicos, ella es .Potiers.- Ron y Harry asistieron con la cabeza- Ellos son Ron y Harry- le enseño a la joven.  
  
-Mucho gusto....-dijó la joven.Y sin más saco su varita.- Aparecciun Glass water...- y de la nada aparecio un vaso de agua. Sin más Potiers se lo tomó todo , estaba sedianta fue lo que pensó Ron ..- Me llamo Florence Di Poitiers...Estoy en 5to año...  
  
-Yo me llamó Ronald...-quiso decir Ron pero la joven le corto la conversacion..  
  
-Ronald Weasley...te conosco, sos el nuevo guardian de Gryffindor-Florence mostraba una sonrisa calida. Harry no dejaba de mirar el negro oscudo del pelo de la chica, al contraste de sus ojos marrones claros.- mm...Quería pedirte perdón por el canto de los de mi casa,...son unos tontos. Yo tambien me hubiera puesto nerviosa y con mucho más razón si jugaba por primera vez..  
  
Harry estaba escuchando atento aunque no dejaba de mirar como la luz empesaba a desaparecer para dar origen a la oscuridad. - ¿Los de tu casa?- preguntó ahora su mirada se volvia a los ojos de la chica.  
  
-Si, soy de Slytherin...¿Tu eres Harry Potter?-preguntó ella. Harry , no sabía bien porque, cuando había vuelto su mirada a los ojos de la chica, tuvo una sensacion rara y algo lo obligó a bajar la vista hacia el suelo.  
  
-Si...-dijó Harry en susurro,  
  
-¿Quíeren algo, chicos?-dijo la bruja que siempre llevada el carrito lleno de dulces. Florence buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica negra, sacando unas moneras de oro.  
  
-Quiero todo lo que puedo pagar...  
  
Florence comía sus ranas de chococate y se percató de las vistas de sus acompañantes...  
  
-¿Quieren? es mucho...puedo compartirlo....Vamos- dijó pasandole a Ron una rana de chocolate, Ron estaba antontado por el trato de la de Slytherin.- Oigan...que sea de Slytherin no quiere decir que sea "mala"...- sonrio mostrando sus blancos dientes  
  
-Gra-gracias...pero es raro...tú sabes..-dijó Ron mientras devoraba la rana de chocolate- Es que...  
  
-Si, ya sé...Ese Malfoy que nos da mala fama...Es un idiota..-masculló Florence- Mm.. Granger ,¿Quieres una rana de dulce de leche? Son ricas- Hermione miró la mano de Florence y luego asistio con la cabeza.- Oigan...¿Ustedes saben quienes van a ser los nuevos profesores?  
  
-¿Los nuevos profesores?-pergunto Harry tomando una bolsita de Great Bots- ¿Quíen más se fue? Yo pensé que el unico nuevo iba a ser el de DCAO (Defensa contra las artes oscuras)  
  
-Si, pero tambien se fue la de Herbología...La profesora Spruot...Parece que se retiro...no se sabe el motivo- Florence comía igual con igual de velocidad que Ron- Yo quiero que sea un hombre....pero que sea lindo,jejeje....-  
  
-No cambias...-susurro Hermione- ...Yo me contento con que sepa enseñar bien la materia. Ojala que el nuevo profesor en DCAO no se valla como los otros...  
  
-Si-la secundó Florence- Para mi el único que merecio la pena fue el "Hermoso" Lupin...Ese si que era un profesor..  
  
Harry que estaba bebiendo , al escuchar el comentario, tuvo que escupir todo al piso. Ron se quedó mirando a Florence. Hermione no se imuto ante el comentario.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿El hermoso Lupin?????-preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez. Florence asistio con la cabeza, su sonrisa se volvio pícara. Pero no pudieron continuar porque la compuerta se abrío de nuevo para dar paso a un rubio de 16 años junto con sus dos amigos.  
  
-Vaya , vaya, vaya....Si aqui estan el pobreton , el caracortada y la sangre sucia...Pero, mira quien , más...La flor de Lis- pronuncio con deprecio. Sus dos amigos, a cada lado, se reian como gorilas.  
  
- Pierdete, Malfoy...-dijó Florence mientras mira fulminanate a su compañero de casa- O no quedrás que esta Flor de Lis te pegue un piña en tu petulante nariz entrometida, asi podras parecerte a tu fracasado mortifago que tienes como padre... Si a eso se lo puede llamar padre...  
  
-Si seras..-dijó Malfoy mientras tomó su varita pero Florence fue más rapida. Invocó a un "Expelliarmus" tan fuerte que mando a volar a Mafoy, Crabbe y Goyle hasta la puerta del otro camparote- Me ...las....pagaras- pronuncio Malfoy alterado, y se fue acompañado por sus gorilas. Harry miró asombrado a Florence mientras esta se sentó a su lado. Hermione espujo a Ron para que cerrará su boca.  
  
-¿Cómo es que... Digó ..¿Por qué te dijó Flor de Lis?- preguntó Harry, y otra vez a encontrarse con los ojos castaños tuvo que mirar al suelo.  
  
-Es ..que....Tengó una marca de nacimiento en el cuello ...es igual a la Flor de Lis- explicó con verguenza- Y los de mi casa me llaman " La Flor de Lis"...haciendo juego con mi nombre.... Lo odio...  
  
-Ah...¿Y como es qué Malfoy lo sabe ? ¿Lo vio'-preguntó Ron con una sonrisa pícara , Hermione pegó un bufido marcando como estupida a la pregunta de Ron. Ya era de noche, Harry había terminado de comer todo lo que pudo.  
  
-Es...Lo que...pasa...es...  
  
Pero Florence no pudo terminar ya que el tren empezó a a bajar la velocidad. Harry tomó a Hedwig que estaba durmiendo apollando su cabeza debajó de la cabeza. Ron , que queria la respuerta de su pregunta, se levantó y salio a buscar a Pig, quien había querado a cuidado de Luna. Hermione tomó sus libros que estaban cerca de Hedwig, y Florence se despidio y salio del camarote aliviada de no tener que responder.  
  
Les tomaron unos veinte minutos poder salir del tren, luego Harry salio en busca de una carrueje. Caminó un poco y a lo lejos diviso el horrible animal parecido a un caballo pero con una mescla de reptil. Levantó la mano para que para cerca de él, el animal cavalgo hasta Harry, luego se acercaron Ron y Hermione con sus respectivas mascotas en mano.Hermione subio primero y luego le siguio Ron , enojado, y último Harry.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Ron?-pregunto Harry cuando el caballo empézo a cavalgar de nuevo..- ¿por qué la cara de enfado?  
  
-Es porque yo le dijé que no invite a Luna para que venga con nosotros...- dijó Hermione con seguridad. - Quiero que estemos solos unos minutos...Tengo algo importante que decirles...  
  
-Dinos...antes que me salga barba...-dijó Ron con enojo, Hermione no se imuto por el comentario.  
  
-Lo que pasa...es que...Malfoy no aparece por ningun lado..  
  
-Ahhhh...era eso....-comentó Ron- Mejor..y tambien sería maravilloso si no aparece en el Colegio...Sería un milagro-  
  
-Espera, Ron...Escuche a Pansy Parkison decir que no lo había visto desde que salio a pasear por el tren...-Hermione habla en voz baja aunque estaban solo y podia hablar normal, pero seguía en voz baja- Para mi me parece que lastimo muy duro cuando Poitiers lo embrujo.  
  
- Algo tiene ella, cuando quiero verla a los ojos ,...no sé porque algo me obliga a mirar abajo..-pensó en voz alta Harry, Ron alzó las cejas incredulo. La noche era muy distinta de las demás, esta en especial iba a prenseciar un gran suceso..seguido de una tragedia.....................................................................  
  
.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*************************************************************************************************---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin del primer capítulo...  
  
Holas espero que les haya gustado...Quiero decir que la Flor de Lis es un signo típico de Inglaterra, es una hoja que esta doblada para un costado, una que esta recta y otra que esta doblada para el otro costado y las tres estan agarras por el medio por otra hoja...No sé si me explico bien..pero si quieren verla pueden ir a Google y poner imagenes y luego escribir Flor de Lis....   
  
Luego de aclarar esto quiero decir que me gustó escribir este cap, y me encantaria que dejaran Reviews, con cualquier comentario...cualquiera...  
  
Bueh...SALUDOS A MI HERMANIS POLA!!! Y A MI SRA. CANESA Y A MIS MASCOTAS Y A MI SR. WAESLEY...LOS QUIERO...BEY°"!!!!!!!! 


	2. cAP 2

Cap 2: Los nuevos profesores....  
  
Harry estaba convecido que la joven proveniente de Slytherin debía de ser alguien más. "Mmm...ese Expelliarmus fue algo muy fuerte para una chica de 15 años"pensó mientras baja con Ron y Hermione. la lluvia la se había acabado, la profesora McGonagall estaba en la puerta del colegio , vestia una túnica negra con estrellas azules en las mangas. Hablaba animadamente con una persona con túnica blanca como la luz.No se le podía ver el rostro, ya que llevaba capucha. Harry entro con Ron sin dejar de mirar a su profesora.  
  
-¿Quíen es el encapuchado?-pregunto Ron en susurro cuando traspasaron la puerta. Hermione los alcanzó corriendo.  
  
-No lo sé- contesto Harry. Los tres caminaron muy tranquilos hasta el Gran Salón.- Creo que es un conocido de la profesora McGonagall...  
  
-No creo ...Para mí debe de ser alguien importante.-comentó Hermione. Los alumnos de los demas cursos se adentraron con ellos en el Gran Salón, sentandose en sus respectivas casas. Todos parecien alegres de haber vuelto al colegio, y el más agradecido había sido Harry. Que despues de pasar su verano con sus insoportables tios.Pero gracias a Ron, que no dejaba de mandarle un carta a Harry cada día, del cual recibio un regalo muy agradable...Ron se había quedado a dormir en la casa de lo Dursley por unos días. Ron y Harry habian hecho la vida imposible a Dudley,pero este no pudo decir nada ya que Ron le amenazaba con llamar a sus hermanos para que lo castigaran. Harry pensó que ese fue su mejor verano en todo su vida con los Durley.  
  
-Bien- llamó la atención la Profesora McGonagall cuando estaban todos ya sentados y cuando estaban los de 1ro de pie dandole la espalda a los demas alumnos.- Cuando diga su nombre, deberan subir y sentarse en el taburete para ser seleccionados.- El taburete de madera seguia siendo el mismo, ahora un poco desgastado.  
  
-Baglione, Guccio- un chico alto se acerco con desicion. Su pelo era castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran negros como la noche. Se sentó con tranquilidad, la Profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero seleccionador con cuidado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el sombrero grito: RAVENCLAW!!!!!!  
  
El chico sonrio y se saco el sombrero , camino hasta la mesa de su casa y se sentó cerca de Padma Patil.  
  
-Halley, Dion-una niña radiante salio detras de un gran grupo. Subío lo más tranquila al taburete y McGonall coloco el sombrero en la cabeza de la niña y sin más este dijo: Hufflepuff!!!!!!  
  
Y asi se eligieron los alumnos de 1ro, trece para Gryffindor, catorce para Ravenclaw, ocho para Slytherin y solo diez para Hufflepuff. Harry ya le dolia las tripas cuando Dumbledore se levantó y also las manos en el aire para pedir silencio. Nadie se movio, y el silencio se aporedo del salón.  
  
-Muy bien. Quiero darles una bienvenidaa los alumnos de 1er año y los alumnos que estas de nuevo con nosotros. Primero, me alegro que esten todos y segundo , debo decirles lo contidiano de las reglas. No se debe ir al Bosque prohibido sino queres sufrir una muerte dolorosa....-y asi estuvo como 5minutos hablando de las reglas- y regla 99)no se puede laventar las polleras de las chicas, para más informacion vayan al despacho de Filch a ver el listado que tiene de reglas que haberca unas 10.000.000 (N/A: Se nota que el celador tiene tiempo libre)Y ahora vamos a lo que mas nos compete de esta noche... Tenemos nuevos profesores-Dumbledore señalaba con las manos a las dos nuevas figuras que estaban a sus lados.- El hombre que esta a mi derecha, es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras- el señor se paro , su cabellera de color arena relusiente, unos ojos azules relucian en su rostro- Y esta bella dama es la profesora de la nueva asignatura de Magia Alternativa Externa.- la joven se paro, era ella que usaba la tunica blanca que hablaba con McGonagall.  
  
-es ella-susurro Harry a Ron , el cual se moria de hambre- es la persona que estaba hablando con McGonagall....  
  
-Mmm... es linda..-dijó Ron. La joven se había retirado la capucha , y su pelo negro con rulos salio reluciente de la capucha. Sus ojos eran de color nuez intenso.  
  
-Bien...Ahora....A comer!!!!!-grito Dumbledore cuando los murmullos eran menos que antes. Los platillos con alimentos exoticos aparecieron en las cuatro mesas.  
  
-Esto estga re ricogg- mascullo Ron mientras deboraba una pata de pollo.Hermione comia con delicadeza, Harry miraba a la nueva profesora.  
  
-Hay algo en la profesora que me suena familiar- comentó despues de pensarlo muy bien. Y un pensamiento nacio en la mente de Harry- ¿Qué pasa con nuestro profesor de Herbología?   
  
-Mmm.. Tag veg esga pog vegig...-Ron comía con más devocion.  
  
-PERO , RON, PODES DEJAR DE COMER CON LA BOCA LLENA!!!-le gritó cansada Hermione, esta de todos lo colores.  
  
Por suerte , Hermione solo tuve que aguantar la sutil forma de comer de Ron por lo menos un cuerto de hora.Ella fue a la cabeza de la gente que se dirigía a Gryffindor, tratando de ayudar a los de primero. Harry habla con Ron cuando doblaron en una esquina y vieron algo raro.  
  
-¿Qué haces tu aqui?- gritaba un chica- No sabes que no me gusta que trabajes en donde yo estoy....Siempre termino siendo compara contigo......Te odio- y sin más se fue dejando a una persona de túnica blanca espectante.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Ron que no perdia la vista a la persona que habia gritado, la cual corria a su sala común.  
  
-No sé...Pero esa es la nueva profesora, no?- Harry señalo a a la encapuchada que caminaba mirando el piso.-Es la de Magia Alterna Externa..  
  
-Si, pero es raro que una alumna le grite a una profesora...-comentó levantando una ceja, Ron estaba cansado y en vez de caminar, arrrestaba los pies en el piso lustroso.- Yo creo que hay algo que anda mal en este colegio...  
  
-si, como el hecho que ustedes no entraron en la Sala Común- especto una prefecta muy enojada- ya son las 23:00 y ustedes afuera .. ¿Quieren que perdamos puentos?  
  
-Calmante Hermione.- dijo tranquilo un pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia la dama gorda- ¿Cúal es la contraceña?  
  
"Siempre calmado"pensaba Hermione " ¿No entiende los peligros de la vida?..Hace cinco años, casi lo mata un lazo del diablo. Hace tres años , tenía como mascota a un mortifago...Nunca podré comprenderte, Weasley....Nunca"  
  
-Es... Hunter...-contesta cuando sus pensamientos se calman..- Chicos...Vamos a dormir...Mañana me cuentan todo...  
  
Hermione paso por el orificio y subío la escalera, camino hacia su cama. La miro con devoción.Y sin más se cambio y durmio lo más tranquila, haciendole caso a su mejor amigo. En otra parte, Harry entraba a su cuarto seguido de Ron.  
  
-¿Qué crees que esa materia nueva? ¿Magia Alterna Externa?-pregunto un cansado Ron, tirandose en su cama.  
  
-No lo sé, pero me gustaria saber que es...Me parece facinante que tengamos una nueva materia cuando Voldemort esta de regreso..-Ron tuvo un escalofrío- Creo que nos va a servir- continuo Harry sentado en su cama.Mirando impaciente a sus amigos ya acostados y durmiendo los mas tranquilos, como si la vida les fuera justa. Al lado de la cama de Harry, estaba Neville. Sus padres carecian de cordura todo por culpa de Voldemoert. A la derecha de Neville, estaba Seamus. Su padre era muggle y tenía que tener cuidado ya que Voldemort no haria espera de sus ataques contra los muggles o los sangre sucia.Enfrente de Seamus estaba Ron, ya acostado. Cuyo padre había sufrido un ataque el año pasado , y el culpable no nada más que Voldemort. Y ahi solo entre pensamientos, Harry se dio cuenta lo que una sola persona podía porvocar o manifestar a todos los demás. Ahi solo entre las sabanas de su cama, se dio cuenta que la vida que el tenía por delante, primero debería ganarla... y luego utilizarla....  
  
.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya sé, Ya sé... Tarde mil años luz, perdón....  
  
Es que tengo 4 pruebas en un mismo día, es imposible pero no inevitable....Bien, pido disculpas a toda la gente amiga...Lo siento...Bueh...Creo que agradeco a la persona que me escribio un Review ( por uno se empieza) y le dedico este cap....Byeee 


End file.
